Pure Magic
by sendingseeliescouts
Summary: Alec and Jace went MIA, Y/N is their last chance. "A witch. A pure blood witch. Her magic has no limits, she could make Earth implose if she wanted to. She's basically a lethal weapon."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** I know Alec is a gay character. But he is just that, a character. Keep that in mind. Please, also note that english is not my first language. I am sorry if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me I won't be offended. All credit goes to the creators.

* * *

"There is nothing more I can do, Isabelle. I'm sorry" Magnus says.

"But there has to be something! There has to be someone who can find them!" the brunette yells, frustrated.

Her brothers, Alec and Jace, had gone on a mission two days ago and never made it back to the institute. Every shadowhunter was on it, all around the world, just in case they were thrown into a portal. No one has been able to locate them. Maryse was the one to ask for Magnus' help, which expresses how desperate she is to find her boys.

"There might be someone, but she is hard to find" the warlock speaks, turning to the Lightwood women. "She has the ability to hide her magic, which makes it impossible to track her down."

"What is she?" asks Maryse.

"A witch. A pure blood witch. Her magic has no limits, she could make Earth implose if she wanted to. She's basically a lethal weapon."

"I heard of her, I thought it was a tale" says Isabelle, furrowing her brows. "How do we find her?"

"We don't. She lives among the mundanes, very few people know what she looks like. All I know is her name, Rose Emerson."

"Maybe Luke can help, he's a cop he has access to that kind of stuff" Isabelle says with hope. "It can't be that hard to track someone down."

Magnus glances at Maryse, waiting for her reaction. The woman turns to her daughter, "contact Luke, give him the information. Say its important." And with that Izzy leaves the room, her phone in hand, already dialing the werewolf's number.

* * *

"I need you" Theo states, entering the room.

"Well, hello to you too, Theo."

"Rose, please. Two shadowhunters went MIA two days ago, we can't locate them."

I sigh, putting my phone down. I glance at Theo, a shadowhunter from the London Institute and a friend of mine. Also one of the very few people to actually know what I am capable of.

"I don't interfere in the whole magic world, let even the shadowhunters one" I declare.

"Come on, you already did. You saved my ass last night!"

"You were going to die! It was reckless of you to think you could take a whole pack of werewolves on your own."

"Rose, please. You know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. They might be in danger" Theo pleads.

"Or having a blast in Miami."

I get up from the couch, facing Theo. "Do you have something that belongs to them?" I sigh. He shakes his head no. "But there's a warlock there, maybe he can portal over here and take something of theirs to us."

* * *

"You're younger than I expected" Magnus' says.

"Sorry to disappoint" I smile. "What do you got for me?"

"Tooth brushes?" he says, handing them to me.

"Perfect. They are in New York, 69th Street Transfer Bridge" I declare, handing the items back to him.

"Just like that?" Magnus says, stunned.

"Just like that. The brunette is on a bad shape though, you might wanna bring Theo with you so he can draw some of those healing runes all over him."

"Or we could just go together, so you can use one of your tricks to heal him" Theo presses.

* * *

I put my hand on his forehead, noticing how warm his skin is. "What is this?" I ask, pointing to a mark on his right arm. It doesn't look like a rune, it looks like nothing I've ever seen before. Magnus squats besides me, scanning the mark, tracing it with his fingers. "I don't know, but it looks like something _really_ _dark._ " We exchange a worry look. "There might be a way to save him, but never tried it before. It's powerful, I know it exists but I don't know if it actually works." "Do it" I hear behind me. Turning around I take a look at the blonde shadowhunter, Jace. I take in the blood on his shirt and the pain in his eyes. He had been stuck in here with his dying brother, his parabatai, for two days. Unable to get him out of here, unable to save him, watching him die slowly in his arms. I could feel he was weak, he was hurt baldy, but managed to hold on to life in order to stay by Alec's side, too scared to sleep and to wake up to a dead body.

"There is a risk. A huge one, I don't know what I'm doing" I warn.

"He will die anyway. The mark is something _dark_ , it took all of his energy away. No rune will ever be able to heal him. And if Magnus can't, you're the only one who stands a chance. Please" Jace pleads.

"Whatever happens, it stays between us. I don't want to be involved in the magic world. My powers are powerful, people will take advantage of it. _The Clave_ will take advantage of it."

"The Clave doesn't like downworlders" Jace points out.

"There is nothing demoniac in me, I'm pure magic."

I grab Alec's hand. "Alright, let's do this. I'm sorry if I fail" I say to him, caressing his hair. As I tighten my grip on his hand, his eyes flutter open. Our eyes lock, and our entire lives goes through our pupils. From our first memories to our last, our lives getting linked together. I close my eyes, snapping out of transe.

"What happened, what was that?" Alec asks, worried.

"I don't know, I-" I reply, getting away from him. "I need some fresh air."

* * *

"What happened, Rose?" Theo asks, taking a sit next to me.

"I think I just linked my life to his" I whisper.

"What do you mean, linked your life to his? As if, if he dies you die?"

"No, it's… deeper. He knows all of me, I know all of him. I stripped my soul naked."

The three boys approach us, Jace still limping from his unhealed wound. "Let me take care of that" I say to him, brushing my hand over his thigh. The wound closes, just like that. "Is there something you can't do?" Magnus says in awe. I shrug, turning to Alec. "Are you ok?" He nods, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"We should get going" I speak, turning to Theo.

"Stay" Alec blurts out, words coming out of his mouth before he even realizes. "I mean, you saved our lives, let us be your hosts for a night" he adds, blushing.

"Alec is right. No one needs to know who you are or _what_ you are. It stays between us" Jace says. "Plus, you two are kind of linked together now, what's up with the perimeter?"

"The perimeter?" Theo asks.

"Oh God, I didn't even thought about that! How you know about that!" I accuse.

"According to the tales, two people who's lives are linked can't be too far away from each other without feeling a hole in their heart. And if Alec gets a hole in heart, I get one two. The perks of being parabatais. He's a pain in the ass, but you kind of get used to it."

"Fuck you" Alec and I speak in unisson.

"Alright, we need to work on that. I won't deal with you two complaining at the same time" Jace states, walking off the beach. "But save some of it for Simon!" he adds, turning around, tripping over a rock in the process.

I laugh, looking at Theo, waiting for his approval. He says nothing but follows Jace, stating that he is fine with staying for the night. _"Or forever"_ I think to myself, noting that London is too far away from New York. _From Alec._ The elder Lightwood walks by my side, and I note that the mark is not there anymore. _"He's hot, could have been worse."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:**_ _I know Alec is a gay character. But he is just that, a character. Keep that in mind. Please, also note that english is not my first language. I am sorry if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me I won't be offended. All credit goes to the creators._

 _ **Links**_ _: You can find me on Tumblr, sendingseeliescouts_

* * *

"She is not going. She is not a weapon, mom!" Alec shouts. "Too many people are aware of her abilities, every time she goes out there she is put in danger!"

"There are demons attacking mundanes, Alec. All our soldiers are out there, but it is not enough. We already lost ten people, we'll loose ten more by the end of the night without her! Shadowhunters are dying while we're discussing this!"

"Our teams are well trained, we dealt with this before we knew about her. Death is a part of our job, and as much as I hate loosing my people, I am not putting her life in jeopardy. This is not her battle" he states, ready to leave.

"What is her battle, Alec. What is she worth of if she doesn't use her magic to save people? Right now, she's useless. There's no need for her to stick around if she doesn't serve a purpose for our cause."

"Don't you ever speak about her like that. Never again" Alec turns around, his eyes sending daggers. If looks could kill. "She is here because of me. Because she linked my life to hers in order to save me. People like you are the reason why she stays under radar, you use her. She steps in when I ask her to, when I am sure I can protect her. And right now, I can't. There's too many demons, to many witnesses."

"You need to be realistic. Last night she literally sat a whole group of vampires on fire with nothing but a glare. Rose is powerful."

* * *

"You need to stop doing that!" Alec shouts at me. "I get that you are powerful, but you can't put your life in danger just for the sake of it!"

"Alec calm down! I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself!

"You are not immortal Rose! I can't have you die on me, just go back to your old life and stay of supernatural business."

"Do you want me to leave, to go back to London?" I ask, hurt.

"No. I-" he calms down, his eyes turning soft. "I don't want to you to go back to London. I want you to get a job, I want us to argue about me coming home late, you coming home drunk, boys flirting with you. I want us to go back to normal. I want us to be normal."

"But we can't, Alec. Our entire relationship is not normal!" I exclaim.

"Don't say that. It sounds like you regret saving my life, linking our lives" he whispers.

I sigh, put a hand on his cheek in order to force him to look at me in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that. I regret nothing, baby. I would do it all over again if I had to. I love you. The fact that we are linked probably helped the process of me falling in love with you, but let's face it: I would have fallen in love with you if we had met under other circumstances. We are meant to be. Don't you ever doubt our love." Alec wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "I love you, I can't loose you" he speaks quietly, his chin resting on my head.

Two years passed since I saved his life. Since I linked our lives. Since he changed my life. We fell for each other pretty quickly, the link probably helping. At first I had try the old method: having a job, going out with friends, not getting involved in the supernatural world. But I always that feeling. I felt when Alec was hurt. When he was scared. And I just couldn't concentrate on a normal life while he was out there fighting demons I could get ride of with a blink of an eye. So I got involved, and he hates it. Alec is a protector, he just can't help it.

"Come on, they need us out there."

* * *

As we step into an alley, dozens of demons appear out of nowhere. Alec steps in front of me, ready to fire his arrows. I stay behind the group, only stepping in when needed, as agreed. As the group steps closer to the demons, more of them appear behind us, we are trapped. I look up and notice demons standing at the edge of the buildings surrounding us. "Do you mind if I do my thing? I am not carrying your corpses back to the institute, dead bodies are heavy as shit" I speak. "Mind your language" Alec says, "do your thing but stick with us. Make a circle around her" he commands. I sigh, raising a brow. "Done, where to now?" I ask, turning to Alexander. He rolls his eyes, leading the way out of the alley. "I'll never get use to this" Jace sighs. Jace tends to feel useless when I'm around, everyone knows how much he loves to show off with his ninja moves.

* * *

It had been eventful. You had roamed the streets all night long, killing demons after demons. The shadowhunters bodies were hurting from all the fighting and my energy was all gone. I kiss Alec's jawline, waiting for Maia to bring our orders back. "Get a room, you two!" Jace laughs. I kick his leg under the table and he mocks me pretending to be in pain. "You have something" I mention to Simon, pointing to the blood on his chin. He quickly swipes it off, smiling, his fangs showing. As he places a hand over his mouth I can't help but giggle. Simon is so bad at all this vampire stuff, I never met a baby vampire before, they are not as lethal as they are said to be.

"Yes, thank you Maia!" Clary shouts, causing mundanes to turn to us. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry."

"I can see that. So, you're off to Idris tomorrow?" Isabelle asks her brother.

"Its just a week" he responds, eyeing me. "Just a week" he repeats after my displeased grunt.

"And of course you're leaving me in charge of the grumpy one! When is Theo coming back anyway, my ears could use some rest" Jace speaks, swallowing his food. "I am telling you, if you think Simon talks a lot, you never witnessed this one when you're not around. She can't stop complaining."

"I wouldn't complain if Alec sticked around" I defend.

"Yeah, and the whole empty feeling is not nice either! Quick reminder that I feel it too, if you don't care about her think about me!"

"Hey!" I say, throwing my napkin at him. "And Theo is coming back in a few days. I bet Izzy can't wait."

"Alright, we need to go back mom just texted me" Isabelle says, getting up.

"No she didn't, you're phone is in my pocket" Alec speaks up.

"Shut up" she mentions, slapping the back of his head.

* * *

"Who is this?" a woman asks Maryse, pointing at me.

"I'm right here, talk to my face. I don't know who you are, Mrs Uptight, but you may want to take that stick out of your ass when speaking to me. I respond to no authority" I bark, stepping in front of Alexander.

"Alright, we're headed bed. I'll talk to you later" Alec mentions his mother, dragging me to the stairs. "You can't yell at people like that, Rose. She is a part of the Clave."

"Being a member of the Clave doesn't make her unattainable. I could make her burst into glitter. Oh! Or I could make glitter burst out of her ass!" I says, as excited as a child on christmas.

Alec laughs, opening the bedroom door and gently pushing me inside. "I won't do it if you don't go to Idris" I challenge. He smiles and kisses me deep and slow. "Bed, baby. You're getting out of control" he pushes me down on the mattress. "I love you."


End file.
